


T Minus Twenty Minutes to Showtime

by sequence_fairy



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequence_fairy/pseuds/sequence_fairy
Summary: Truth be told, Ryan’s not exactly surprised by this turn of events. He knows how Shane gets about leather coats, and he had, after all, packed this one on purpose, wanting to lay the bait for a night spent between hotel sheets, with naught but a quiet flight home the next day. He hadn’t counted on Shane being wholly unable to resist. He probably should have, but sometimes Ryan forgets how single-minded Shane can be about things like this.Ryan has a cunning plan. Shane (mostly) gets the last word anyway.





	T Minus Twenty Minutes to Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> The result of me staring at [this](https://www.instagram.com/p/BzOqKbApjui/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link) while being stuck on a plane while the newest ep was airing plus the general fanon re: Shane + Ryan in leather coats. 
> 
> Thanks to [mukemagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukemagic/pseuds/mukemagic) and [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose) for the insightful beta and for laughing in all the right places. <3

They’re already running behind when Ryan pulls the coat out of his bag. Shane looks up from his phone just in time to watch it unroll in Ryan’s hands. Ryan pulls it on, heedless of the sharp intake of breath behind him. The fawn brown leather sits perfectly across Ryan’s shoulders, the hem of the coat catching him just below the hips. Ryan twitches his shoulders, pulls down at the hem of his hoodie and then adjusts the way the coat cuffs fall against the cuffs of his hoodie, liking the way the colours contrast next to each other and then takes a deep breath. 

The coat smells good. Ryan picked it for a lot of reasons that day in the store when he saw it on the rack, but once he’d pulled it down, held it up to his face, felt the butter softness of the leather against his cheek and breathed in the scent of it – earthy and warm – he’d had to have it. Of all the things that being successful has given him, the ability to have nice things and to not have the bottom drop out of his stomach at the price tag for those nice things, is probably the best one. Ryan had paid for the coat and then carefully packed it into the back of his closet, waiting for the opportune time.

This one-off trip to the east coast had seemed like the perfect time to break it out. With the weather still undecided if it was going to be spring or warm up into summer, the leather jacket and hoodie layering combo was too good to resist. He’s getting like Shane, Ryan thinks, absently, with all those layers of his. Ryan adjusts the fall of the collar against his neck, aware of but refusing to acknowledge the weight of Shane’s gaze on his back.

“Nice coat,” Shane says, behind him. There’s a strain in Shane’s voice, one that Ryan is intimately familiar with, and anticipation fizzes in his stomach. Ryan waits, listening for Shane to put down his phone, and for the soft sounds of Shane’s footsteps across the heavy ply of the hotel room carpeting. It doesn’t take long. 

Ryan turns just as he feels the warmth of Shane at his back. There’s barely a moment, coloured by the sly curve of his mouth, to register that Shane is moving before he’s closed the distance between them. He doesn’t go in for Ryan’s mouth, but leans down instead, tugging the collar of Ryan’s shirt aside to nose at his throat. Shane inhales, breathing in the scent of Ryan’s skin. Shane’s hands bunch in the soft leather near Ryan’s waist before they slide underneath the coat and move to clutch at Ryan’s shirt instead. 

“Ryan,” Shane breathes, voice muffled by the way his mouth opens against Ryan’s skin. Ryan shivers at the heat of Shane’s breath and the scrape of his stubble. Shane inhales again, this time, Ryan knows he’s getting a noseful of the scent of the leather. 

“We’re gonna be late,” Ryan says, but the protest is ruined by the way his voice goes breathy when he feels the bite of Shane’s teeth on the soft underside of his jaw. 

"Who cares?” Shane says, mouth busy and hands flexing against Ryan’s sides. Shane steps forward. It lines them up, chest to chest and hips to hips. Ryan knows he’s already half-hard and Shane’s probably there or more, and they really shouldn’t, but Shane’s hands slide down and then up and under Ryan’s hoodie, tugging up at the back of Ryan’s t-shirt until it comes free from Ryan’s belt. Shane’s big hands splay across Ryan’s back, palms warm and fingers flexing. Ryan’s eyes slide shut and he tips his head back to give Shane better access.

Truth be told, Ryan’s not exactly surprised by this turn of events. He knows how Shane gets about leather coats, and he had, after all, packed this one on purpose, wanting to lay the bait for a night spent between hotel sheets, with naught but a quiet flight home the next day. He hadn’t counted on Shane being wholly unable to resist. He probably should have, but sometimes Ryan forgets how single-minded Shane can be about things like this. 

As if to drag Ryan’s thoughts back to the here and now, Shane sucks what Ryan is sure will be a bruise just above the ridge of his collarbone. He’s being careful for how reckless this is, making sure to only mark Ryan in a place that can be hidden. Shane lifts his head, tongue sweeping across his lips as he does. His eyes are already blown. 

“The crew’ll be here in twenty minutes,” Ryan says, breathless. Desire thrums in his blood, heart pounding in the cage of his ribs. Ryan hooks his fingers in Shane’s belt loops, pulling him closer. Shane leans into the contact, and Ryan arches against him, lost in the feel of Shane on all sides. They are going to get caught, Ryan is sure, but somehow, the thought just makes his heart thud louder in his ears. Shane’s watching him, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. Ryan slides his hands up the length of Shane’s body until he can twine his arms around Shane’s neck, the fingers of one hand pushed into the hair at the base of Shane’s skull.

Ryan watches as Shane licks his lips, eyes catching on the bow of Shane’s upper lip and the soft flush across his cheeks.

“Guess I better hurry then,” Shane rasps. He blinks, slow and lazy. Ryan blinks up at him in return, tightening his fingers in Shane’s hair.

“Guess you better,” Ryan agrees, and leans up to slot their mouths together. Heat bleeds between them at all the points of contact, fanning the curling warmth in Ryan’s gut. Shane’s hands slide up his back, fingers digging in and dragging them even closer together. Ryan tilts his head to better align the kiss, and licks into Shane’s mouth, tongue insistent. Shane yields with a faint rumble in his chest that vibrates against Ryan’s sternum. 

Shane walks them backwards until the back of Ryan’s knees hit the edge of the bed closest to the door. Ryan lets himself fall, taking Shane down with him. They land in a tangle of limbs but it doesn't slow them down in the slightest. Ryan pushes at the lapels of Shane's still-unbuttoned flannel shirt, thinking he might shove it off Shane’s shoulders. Shane doesn’t let him, resting on his elbows so he can keep kissing him even as Ryan switches gears to sneak his hands up under the soft t-shirt Shane is wearing underneath. Ryan's hands sweep up Shane's sides and then back down, fingers hooking under the waist of Shane's pants. 

Shane buries his nose in the crook of Ryan's neck, mouthing at the skin there for long enough to make Ryan shiver beneath him. They're pressed together from chest to knees, feet hanging off the edge of the bed. Shane lifts his head when Ryan's hands slide down the back of Shane's pants, fingers digging into the meat of Shane's ass and pulling Shane down further. It's a dirty grind and Ryan's mouth curves up as all the air goes out of Shane's lungs on a sigh.

Shane plants his hands and lifts himself up off Ryan, looking down at his partner. There’s something close to tenderness in the way Shane’s gazing at him, and Ryan feels heat blooming on his cheeks. He can feel how his shirt is bunched up and the leather jacket is rumpled beneath them. Ryan wonders if Shane can smell the leather, earthy and soft, in the space between them, like he can. He bites back a groan. 

"Budge up," Shane says instead. Ryan complies, shifting further up the bed so Shane can get his knees under himself. Ryan's hands come back up around Shane's middle, making him shiver. Shane leans down, nuzzling at the space where the collar of the coat rests against Ryan's skin.

"That's really doing it for you, eh?" Ryan asks, like he doesn't know exactly how much it's working. Like he can't feel the hard line of Shane's dick against the line of his own thigh, like he can't hear the stutter of Shane's breath every time Ryan presses up against him. 

"If we had more time," Shane says, mouth hot next to Ryan's ear, "I'd lay you out and  _ ruin _ that jacket." 

Heat spikes in Ryan's veins. "God, Shane," he says, tipping his head back to give Shane more room. "You can't just say things like that," he complains. Ryan can feel the curve of Shane's grin. 

"Gonna do something about it?" Shane asks, before scraping his teeth down Ryan's throat. Ryan breaks out in goosebumps all over, hissing in a breath. 

"Fuck, Shane," Ryan pants. 

"Maybe later," Shane says, shifting down. His hands follow, til they reach Ryan's belt. Shane looks up, the barest lift in one eyebrow serves as the question Shane doesn’t ask out loud. They shouldn’t, really, not with the crew most assuredly on their way, but God, Ryan wants. He loves Shane like this, all reckless and eager, energy humming under his skin and in the quick, economical way that he undoes Ryan’s belt when Ryan nods, tight and sure. 

They’re gonna get caught, Ryan thinks, but then Shane’s mouth is around him, and every thought in his head is sucked out at the same time as Shane hollows his cheeks. Ryan’s head falls back, even though he very much wants to watch, because Shane is so damn good at this, and he looks so damn good doing it. Wet heat and suction and the teasing pressure of Shane’s tongue combined serve to make Ryan groan into the fist he has shoved against his mouth. 

Something quickens at the base of Ryan’s spine, he won’t last long at all, it’s all been a downhill rush since the beginning. They’re asking for trouble, doing this in a room that they aren’t the only ones with a key card for, that the crew has been using to store equipment and cases and God, Ryan thinks, as Shane does something miraculous with his tongue that makes the air go out of him like he’s been punched, if someone walked in now. Ryan’s toes curl in his shoes, and his next breath comes on a stuttering gasp. He’s so close, everything in him pulled taut and singing like a plucked chord. 

Completion is in Ryan’s grasp, one hand fisted in the sheets beside his own hip, and the fingers of one of Shane’s dug into his thigh. Just a little more, Ryan thinks, unable to make the words, but he feels like Shane must understand because every one of Ryan’s nerves comes alive under Shane’s mouth.

Shane pulls off, and Ryan whimpers. Honest to god, that’s what the sound he makes is called. Shane, the fucker, laughs, low and warm, like he knows exactly what he’s done. 

“Hold that thought, baby,” Shane says, voice husked. He stands, knees popping as he straightens and Ryan tries to muster enough brain cells to glare at Shane. Shane’s mouth quirks, and then he turns away, leaving Ryan exposed, spit drying on his skin. His fingers are still tingling, though the feeling is fading with every breath. Ryan hates him, fervently and without reservation. 

“You’re like, the actual worst, man,” Ryan complains, once he can manage to get his mouth working again. Shane shrugs but doesn’t look up from the other bed, where he has settled with his phone. 

“Better get cleaned up, Ry,” he says, after a moment, tossing his phone down beside him. “Teej just messaged, they’ll be here in five.” 

Ryan hauls himself up to sitting, shoves a hand through his hair and barely has time to have tucked himself away and re-done his zip before the door swings open. Ryan knows he’s flushed, but he manages, just barely, not to jump to his feet like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. He refuses to look at Shane, knowing that the asshole is probably doing that thing where he’s laughing with his eyes and not the rest of his face, because Shane is a fucking weirdo, and Ryan  _ hates _ him. 

He’s going to be jumpy and squirmy for the whole episode now, unable to focus and distracted by Shane’s proximity. It’s better possibly, than spending the entire episode wrapping himself in a tighter cocoon of panic, since they are literally going to tangle with the doll that kills people who insult her. 

“You okay, Ryan?” TJ asks as they cart camera equipment down the hall, “you look a little flushed.”

“Oh? Yeah? Just, you know, the usual,” Ryan says, and tries for a smile. It feels not quite right, and it falls right off his face when Shane bumps into him from behind, hand pressed to Ryan’s low back, out of sight of everyone else. It takes considerable willpower not to lean further into the touch, but Ryan manages, thank everyone very much, even when Shane looms closer than necessary to chat with TJ over Ryan’s shoulder. 

Ryan lets himself fall back a couple of steps from TJ and once the other man is around the corner, following the rest of the crew towards the elevator, he turns to Shane. “I’ll get you back later,” he says. 

“Never doubted it,” Shane quips, then he looks down at Ryan. “You should do something about your hair though, looks like you’ve been pulled through a hedge backwards.” 

“Well,” Ryan says, “you look like you stuck your finger in a light socket, so I guess we’re even.” He leaves Shane spluttering behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please come and chat with me about my fic on [tumblr](http://sequencefairy.tumblr.com) or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/warpspeed_chic).


End file.
